


Ghost of You

by EternalRedWolfe



Series: Snowells Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Snowells Week 2020, ghost au, season 6, snowellsweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalRedWolfe/pseuds/EternalRedWolfe
Summary: Set the end of season 6. Nash sees Caitlin when she falls ill.Snowells Week 2020 Day 6 Ghost AU
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is ok. Not sure if it's technically considered an AU but it made me cry. While I was working out. PSA: Don't plan a really sad fanfiction while you're spinning. #rideorcry
> 
> Also haven't seen past "The Exorcism of Nash Wells" so not sure how canonically accurate this is, though I have an idea what happens in the last eps. No spoilers in comments please

As soon as he saw Barry's face and heard that Caitlin was sick, that it was bad, he felt the shift happening. The fear, anger, guilt, regret, overcoming him, overwhelming him. There was a difference to it this time and so he let himself, his body be directed out of CCPD and down the street.

Ralph opened the door to the apartment and let him in. He glanced over at Cisco, in the kitchen, asking him what he was doing here: Caitlin needed rest, Barry needed help, he'd asked him to do one thing ...

He sat on the couch, beside Caitlin, taking her hand. It was so cold. He'd felt it like this before from Frost, never Caitlin.

Her eyes fluttered open, excruciatingly slow. "Nash? What are you doing here?"

He took a deep breath. "Snow."

Caitlin shot up, her forehead grazing his, her eyes wide. "Harry?" Harry would never have cried, so maybe it was a good thing he was in the body of a more sensitive wells, that Caitlin reached up to wipe a tear. In the kitchen, shattering as the glass Cisco was holding hit the ground. "Harry?"

"How?" Caitlin asked.

"I needed a favor. I was pestering."

It was incredible. All Wells'. All the same men and yet they could be so different, even in their faces: different ways they smiled, or something in their eyes. But this was the Wells Caitlin knew so well. The one she loved.

She told him things. Things before Crisis. Things Nash didn't know, and, therefore, Harry couldn't. She told him about Kione, and her parents; how Devoe hadn't taken Frost away from her, that there was just a wall. She told him about Frost's birthday party.

"Will you wait?" she asked.

There it was. The words; the exact question he had wanted to ask her years ago, when she stitched him up and she thanked him for rescuing her and he watched her as her own eyes followed the needle through his skin and he wanted to ask her so many questions in that moment: will you have dinner with me? Can I kiss you? Can I love you? Can you love me? Can you save me? Will you wait for me?

And then he let the change happen. A change that Caitlin noticed instantly and she knew that Harry was gone. Nash placed Caitlin's hand on her stomach. "You should get some rest." He was about to stand up and changed his mind. "He's not going to like me saying this. You might not like me saying this. It might do more harm than help. He loves you. Everyday. He always has. He always will."

She looked at Nash's eyes. "I love you too, Harry. Always have. Always will."

"He knows." Nash sniffed, trying to keep his tears in his eyes. "Get better, Caitlin."

He'd felt it as soon as he told her. The anxiety, fear... All that regret passed away.

From Harry, there was just peace.


End file.
